LATICHB 02: Nightly Activities
by gelatofornicodiangelo
Summary: The boys of Camp Half-Blood have been acting weird lately.Sneaking out during the night. And getting nervous during the day. What's happening? Accompany the girls as they try and find out what exactly is happening. Rated T for suggestive themes...XP
1. Chapter 1

Yowz! Wazzup guys! Here is the second episode of Life and Times in Camp Half-Blood! Yehey! I hope this is enough until the next upload. Hehe. NYways, Here it is! I hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review! If you don't review, I'll send the party ponies after you! Buhahaha! :DDDDDD

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians…but don't worry! I'm working on the worms! :DDDD **

**LATACHB:COTN/ LATACHB:COTN/ LATACHB:COTN/ LATACHB:COTN/ LATACHB:COTN/ LATACHB:COTN/ LATACHB:COTN/**

Nightly Activities

First Day: Cabin 3: Poseidon: 11:45 PM…

Cynthia jerked up from her bed when she heard a noise of the door closing.

She looked around wondering if maybe someone decided to break in.

But all she saw was nothing.

She decided to see if her brother, Percy Jackson, was okay. But when she laid her eyes on the bottom bunk where he usually slept, it was empty.

Cynthia shrugged and went back to sleep thinking he went to the bathroom.

The Day After: Free Period: Long Island Sound: 5: 35 PM

Cynthia had just finished beating and sparring with a bunch of Ares kids and she decided to go for a swim.

As soon as she arrived, she saw Percy doing strokes.

She thought about it for a while and soon went to him.

When Percy saw her, he smile and waved and got out of the water to go to his little sister.

"Hey Thia (Pronounced: Thiya like Tia Dalma-Pirates of the Caribbean- except its "TH")"

"Don't call me that"

"Hey there Cynthia. How can I help you?"

"I just wanted to ask a question"

"Shoot"

"Where'd you go last night? And don't tell me you went to meet Annabeth cuz she would go here first to wake you up."

"U-uh…u-m…"

"Why are you blushing?"

"Nothing!"

"Percy. I live with a workaholic detective (BATMAN! XD) and almost all of my uncles are in the precinct. You better tell me or else" Cynthia trailed off for dramatic effects.

By now Percy was fidgeting uncomfortably because of the intense glare her younger sister was sending him.

Who knew little sisters could be so scary?

Percy heard a sound from the distance indicating that it was lunch time.

He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh look. Lunch. Gotta go!"

'_Saved by the bell!'_ he thought as he ran away leaving a grumbling twelve year old.

Second Day: Cabin 1: Zeus: 12:05 AM

_Clang!_

Thalia opened her eyes to locate the source of the noise.

Finally, she spotted a dark figure reaching for the cabin door.

"Jason?"

At the sound of his name, he jumped up in shock and turned to face his older sister.

"U-um…hey Thals…"

Thalia glared at her brother.

"Don't. Call. Me. That."

Jason shuddered at the look his sister was sending him.

"Where are you going?"

"Oh…uh….I-I was…uh…getting a glass of water…?"

Thalia raised a brow.

"Glass of water? It's pass curfew Jason Grace"

"D-don't worry. I'll be quick"

Thalia stared at him for another few minutes until she decided to talk.

"Fine. You better be. I don't want Chiron giving me lecture about taking care of younger brothers while you're on your way to the Underworld"

Jason nodded his head and quickly ran out, glad to be away from his scary sister.

The Day After: Archery: 11:00 AM

Jason quietly crept away from the archery fields, desperate to get away from his sister.

Last night, he didn't return from where he went due to "things" that happened. And it just so happens that Thalia was out to get him.

He was lucky enough to avoid her during breakfast. But after that he was definitely a goner.

Jason breathed a breath that he didn't even know he was holding. He was finally away from his sister.

He started walking to the dining pavilion to get early lunch and a late breakfast thinking that everything was alright.

That is, until an arrow whizzed past his head.

He gulped, knowing that only one person would have that kind intention.

Jason turned around and came face to face with a beyond angry Thalia.

'_You're so dead…' _he heard his brain tell him and he couldn't help but agree.

"H-h-hi Th-Thalia….w-what's u-up?"

The glare Thalia was giving him only intensified. By now, a copy of all his things and all the people he'd give them to had appeared and was strolling in his mind.

'_I'll give my sword to Leo. Then maybe, I could give the Stoll brothers my gummy bear collection .Wait. No. They'll just eat it. I'll just give it to Chiron'_

"Oh, I'll tell you what's up Jason Grace."

"Where the Hades were you last night? You said you'll be quick! What is wrong with you?"

Jason was about to say his excuse/alibi of staying over at Nico's due to 'difficulties' but he didn't get to finish because Thalia punched him square in the face. Hard.

Ouch.

Third Day: Cabin 11: Hermes: 12:00 AM

"Connor! Hurry up and wake Chris up! We're gonna be late!" whispered/yelled Travis to Connor who was walking up to Chris' bunk.

"Shut up Travis! You're gonna wake up the others!" replied Connor.

Travis tried to go to his brother to help him out but instead tripped on a random hobo sleeping on the floor.

"What the heck? I thought I told him to go get his own cabin last week?"

Connor turned to his brother.

"He's deaf"

"Damn"

Travis, once again, went to his brother's side, this time succeeding.

The two shook Chris as hard as they could but only got "muffins" as a reply.

"Dang it. He's a heavy sleeper. I knew we shouldn't have dropped that bottle of sleeping pills on his milk!"

They stood in silence for a few seconds until their faces lit up in recognition.

Slowly but surely, they took off their shoes and lifted them up.

Connor turned to his brother and they nodded at the same time.

"At the count of three…"

"One…"

"…"

"Three!" whispered/yelled Connor as he and Travis threw their shoes at Chris.

But to their surprise, Chris didn't wake up.

Travis furrowed his eyebrows.

"Damn sleeping pills"

Connor shrugged and walked out the door.

"Oh well, his lost"

With that, the two rushed outside to attend to their nightly activities with the others.

The Day After: Lunch: Dining Pavilion

Travis, bored talking to his siblings, decided to look over at the other cabin tables.

His eyes searched for anything interesting to watch. His eyes suddenly stopped when he spotted Katie Gardner from the Demeter cabin.

He heard her laugh and his stomach started doing twists and flips.

He could've stared at her al day. But of course, this idea was absurd and impossible because"

She hated him.

And

Someone slapped him in the head.

Letter B made him snap out of his thoughts and he turned around and came face to face with Chris Rodriquez aka heavy sleeper (With the help of sleeping pills!)

"What?"

"What do you mean what? Why didn't you guys wake me up?"

We tried but you wouldn't budge"

"Great. Now my attendance is ruined" exclaimed Chris with a groan as sat down beside Travis, head in his hands.

Travis shook his head and patted him in the back.

"Don't worry. You can make up for your loss tonight"

While this was going on, all the other Hermes girls were staring at the two oddly while the boys just snickered and went back to their food.

Fourth Day: Cabin 13: Hades: 11:59 PM

_Knock, knock_

Nico shifted in his bed.

_Knock, knock_

Nico placed a pillow above his head.

_Knock, knock_

Nico threw a pillow at the door.

"Nico! Wake up!" whispered/yelled the voice on the other side of the door.

Nico didn't move.

"Nico, I'm coming in!"

Nico was snoring.

"That's it"

With that, the person outside burst the door open and it was none other than Percy.

"Nico!"

By now, Nico was getting annoyed. So to get rid of the annoyance, he sat up from his bed and glared at Percy.

"Percy, I am gonna send skeletons after you. This better be goo-"

Before Nico got to finish his sentence, his eyes widened and he suddenly realized the time.

"Gods. Thanks Perce" exclaimed Nico as he hurriedly got out of bed and went to change clothes.

"Don't mention it. Now hurry. We're gonna be late"

It took Nico a few minutes to get changed. Finally, when he was done, the two demigods rushed out from the Hades cabin and straight to the woods.

They were a few feet away till they were safe when suddenly they heard screeches.

Both widened their eyes and looked at each other.

Harpies.

"Run!" yelled Percy. Nico ran after him silently praying to every Olympian to keep them away from the clutches of those disgusting hags.

"Comeback here you demigod scum!"

Percy and Nico ran faster and son came to a stop when they arrived at a cave. They ran inside the safe place.

The Day After: Volley ball: 1:30 PM

Nico walked along the volley ball fields looking for the missing volley ball.

He spotted a white ball behind a bush and knew that it was the object he was looking for.

He jogged toward the bush and bent down to get the ball.

But when he stood up to go back he came face to face with three harpies from last night.

He gulped.

_SCREEECH!_

And so, they rest of the day was spent with Nico running away from the harpies as they chased him, Chiron chasing after them commanding them to stop "abusing innocent little demigods", and the other campers staring at them oddly and then burst out laughing the next minute.

The Day After: With girls: Strawberry fields

Katie, Annabeth, Cynthia, Silena, and Thalia were in the strawberry fields doing nothing except chatting.

They were on the topic about Logan Lerman when Cynthia decided to ask a question.

"Hasn't anyone noticed the boys' behavior?"

The girls thought about it for a moment.

"Hmmm…now that you mention it, they've been acting weird lately. Especially last night. I caught Malcolm and my other brothers sneaking out of the cabin and when I asked where they were going they told me they were gonna play volleyball." exclaimed Annabeth who had her thinking face on.

"Why do they keep sneaking out?" asked Katie while she was tending to the strawberry in her hands.

This time, Silena decided to jump in.

"From what I've heard, they keep going to the woods"

Thalia stared at her.

"What?"

"Where did you get that information?"

Oh, I overheard my brothers talking"

"She used Piper's charm speak" 'translated' Cynthia.

Silena blushed profusely.

"Yeah…that too"

I wonder what they're doing in the woods…" wondered Annabeth.

"Hey guys! I just got an idea!" exclaimed Silena.

"What?"

"Let's tail them"

There was a long period of silence until Thalia decided to break it.

"That's a great idea!"

And so, the girls agreed to follow the boys later on tonight.

That Evening: Cabin 3: Poseidon: 11:45 PM

Cynthia and Annabeth watched as Percy got out of his bed quietly and went outside.

As soon as he was out, Cynthia quickly grabbed a walkie talkie (Don't even ask) and spoke into it.

"This is fish-"

Annabeth gave her a piece of paper that was written by Thalia.

Cynthia made a look of confusion.

"…-breath (At this she glared at the paper) ...reporting. The water is out of the vase. I repeat. The water is out of the vase"

On the other end of the line she heard a sigh.

"What?"

"Why does everything have to be about water with you?"

Cynthia rolled her eyes while Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

"Because, Thalia, I am a daughter of Poseidon. BTDubs, I refuse to be called fishbreath!"

"Ssshhhs!" she heard Annabeth's voice from beside her.

Cynthia shrugged and they both got out of the cabin and went to follow Percy and the other boys.

Outside: By the Woods: 12:00 AM

As soon as the girls met up, they immediately started following the boys.

"Why is this taking so long?"

Annabeth hushed Silena when they saw the boys enter a cave through a door where in light was illuminating from inside.

"What the Hades?"

The girls quietly sneaked in before the doors closed.

Once they were inside, they walked further into the cave and they started hearing "noises".

Finally, they stumbled into the boys and immediately their eyes widened.

There before them were the boys…

**LATACHB:COTN/ LATACHB:COTN/ LATACHB:COTN/ LATACHB:COTN/ LATACHB:COTN/ LATACHB:COTN/ LATACHB:COTN/**

Sooooo? What'd ya guys think of it? What do you think the boys were doing? Haha. I left that for you to imagine but if you wish to know you can always PM me. Don't worry, I'll give the answers straight…but not before you answer my question. Buhahaha! So if you wanna know what they were doing then all you have to do is PM me about it, I'll send you my question and if you don't answer it correctly then…I'll still give it you! :P. Hehe. NYways, review!

Love you much Sasquatch!

Goodbye octopi!


	2. AN Meant for all you lovely readers :

Hiiiiiiiiiiii!

So, I got a bunch of reviews asking what the boys were doing in the end and I thought I'd end all of the suspense for you people ;)

I'll be writing a second chappie for this to let all of you know what they were doing. But let me explain two things first.

1) I actually planned to leave this as is to let all of your imaginations wonder and make your own ending.

2) I had my own official ending buuuut I don't think it's that…age appropriate ;) (All the others out there that I PMed will know what I'm talking about)

NYways, I'll be deleting this A/N as soon as I post the second/final chappie ^.^

But I would like to apologize in advance if ever I don't update soon. I mean, with school starting, I barely have time to breathe! Of course, my parents being, well, themselves, expect me to maintain my grades, join as much extra curricular activities that I can, and still manage to keep my social life (which is extremely decreasing xD). Well, advance apologies my friends. I'll try to update that chapter AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! ^.^

Also, would you guys mind checking my other stories out? FANKS! And yes, I meant to type it that way! xD

Thankful and currently solving strategy games with my lil bro,

Pearl :)xx

(Yep, you can call me that!)

P.S. Mind following me on Twitter? XD Pearl_Gumapos I follow back! :)


End file.
